Taking a Break 5: Aren't Black Cats Bad Luck?
by BluebellsAndLavender
Summary: Yoruichi and Sui-Feng are going to the mountains to train because after all, even if they ARE on break, they need to keep up their skills! But in the thick forest, there's no telling what will happen...
1. The Beginning

TaB5 ~ :D This is a bit shorter than usual.. Sorry ... I just couldn't think of any plot for this ... Meh. I'm not sure if plot bunnies are a good or bad thing anymore ;) Anyway, enough rambling. Enjoy!

-Serenity

* * *

><p>Taking a Break #5<p>

Sui-Feng x Yoruichi Shihoin

Aren't Black Cats Bad Luck?

Chapter One

The Beginning

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Yoruichi-sama!" Sui-Feng's loud voice rang down the corridor of the 2nd division's barracks as she ran towards Shihoin Yoruichi's room. She was too excited and she just couldn't sit still. _Tomorrow, I'm leaving with Yoruichi-sama to the real world for a WHOLE week! I'm just so excited! I finished packing a week ago and now there's nothing for me to do… Yoruichi-sama! Where are you? _

Sprinting happily down the hallways, Sui-Feng hummed a bright and lively tune. She was so absorbed in her happiness that she didn't even notice the large figure which was directly in front of her. _BOOM! _She crashed into the mysterious person who was wearing shinigami robes.

Looking up, she saw that it was her lieutenant, Marechiyo Omaeda. He was munching on a big bag of chips noisily and large crumbs fell onto Sui-Feng's head. A vein in her forehead popped dangerously and Sui-Feng opened her mouth to speak.

"Omaeda!" She scolded furiously as she smacked his arm hard. "Be more careful where you eat and where you stand you idiot!" She shook yellow bits of chips out of her hair angrily.

"Taicho! That hurts! Why would you do that?" He protested as he rubbed the place where she had hit him. It hurt. It hurt _a lot. _There was a reason she was captain of the special forces after all.

"Just get out of my way, we can talk later!" The small captain walked past her 'idiot' fukutaicho and she hurried on her way to Yoruichi's room. She was in such a hurry, she didn't even notice the small cat plushie lying on the ground.

Tripping over the cat, Sui-Feng went face first onto the ground. Normally, she would have not fallen but this time, she was too distracted as she had just reached Yoruichi's room. The door slid open and Yoruichi stood there, staring at a fallen Sui-Feng. "Sui-Feng?"

"Y-Yoruichi-sama?" Sui-Feng got up quickly, her cheeks flaming red.

"What are you doing here, Sui-Feng?"

"I was looking for you!" She stuttered out honestly and Yoruichi smiled warmly in response.

"Okay! Are you ready for our trip tomorrow?"

"I am, Yoruichi-sama! Omaeda has a family affair to attend to, so he won't be joining us… So it'll be just us two!" Sui-Feng reported correctly. She smiled affectionately at the dark-skinned woman in front of her who promptly grinned back, making the shorter of the two blush unabashedly.

"Aw, you look so cute when you're blushing, Sui-Feng!" Hearing this compliment, Sui-Feng's cheeks got even redder until she looked a little red tomato. Yoruichi reached out a hand and patted her old sub-coordinate's face lightly before she put her hand down.

Tilting forwards so her lips were right against Sui-Feng's ear, the slinky feline whispered something quietly. "I'll come get you tomorrow morning, meet me in front of your room, Sui-Feng-chan~" Nodding slightly, Sui-Feng felt the hot breath of Yoruichi graze her skin and her eyes widened as the older woman gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama!" Sui-Feng yelled as she pulled away quickly, surprise written all over her face. But being the crafty cat she was, Yoruichi merely chuckled and walked past a stunned and shell-shocked Sui-Feng with the biggest smirk on his face.

_What. The. Hell. Was. That…? _Sui-Feng thought in a panicked way. _Why. Why. WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY? DID YORUICHI-SAMA JUST KISS ME ON THE CHEEK? AHH! _That was all she could focus on. That was all she could think about. Absentmindedly, Sui-Feng reached up to touch the place where the soft lips had touched.

_For some reason, I want her to kiss me again… But obviously, she doesn't like me in that way at all. I'll never confess to her… Never! I don't have enough confidence in myself… Yoruichi-sama…_

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Humming quietly to herself in her room, Yoruichi packed all the clothing she needed for a week. All of it fit into one tidy little suitcase. She dragged it to the corner of her small room, ready for tomorrow's excursion. _Maybe I should train._

Sliding open the door to her own special training room, Yoruichi assumed the room was empty. _Great! Now I can train in peace! _But alas, that was not the case.

A quick flash of dark blue alerted Yoruichi to whom her mysterious visitor was. She would recognize that pixie-like hairstyle anywhere. Creeping silently inside, Yoruichi suddenly appeared behind the intruder and covered their eyes playfully.

"Ah!"

"Sui-Feng~" Yoruichi's purple hair bounced as she walked to the front of the petite girl who was frozen stiff. "What are you doing here?"

"Yoruichi-sama! Um… I was waiting for you! I just got information about where we are going to be doing in the real world…!"

"Really?"

"Y-yes… We're going to be going training in the mountains!"

"I see… That sounds like fun! Now, would you like to train with me?"

Excitedly, Sui-Feng nodded her head and shifted into a defensive position. Yoruichi threw her head back and laughed loudly before starting to attack. The sounds of training continued well into the night.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

In the morning, as clouds floated in the sky, Sui-Feng awoke. Opening her eyes slowly, Sui-Feng saw Yoruichi standing almost directly above her. Their faces were so close, Sui-Feng could have just reached up and kissed her. But she didn't.

"YORUICHI-SAMA!" Sui-Feng squealed loudly and she quickly scrambled backwards as fast as she could.

"Yo!" Yoruichi waved happily with a huge grin on her face. Sui-Feng sighed and blushed.

"Y-Yoruichi-sama… Please don't do that!"

"You were sleeping so peacefully, I just couldn't resist~"

Clearly flustered, Sui-Feng stood up quickly and ran over to her suitcase which was all ready and packed. "Yoruichi-sama, I'll be outside in a few minutes, please wait!"

"Kicking me out already, eh?" Yoruichi smiled in an amused manner. "No matter. So, I'll see you later!" She left.

Humming a little tune to herself, Sui-Feng quickly changed out of her wrinkled white robes into her black special ops uniform. Pulling on her white captain's robe, she heard Yoruichi tap her foot impatiently outside the small room.

Quickly, she opened the sliding door and she fluffed her hair as she walked outside. "I'm ready now, Yoruichi-sama!"

Seeing her sub-coordinate all bright and cheery, Yoruichi smiled brightly. "Let's get going!"

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Using shunpo, the two women swiftly reached the spirit gate where they both ran through, reaching the other side in a matter of seconds. Both of them lightly dropped onto the rough rocky ground and slowly, Sui-Feng swiveled her head to look around and to study where they were.

All around, there were mountains and rocks. A lone cottage stood in the corner, tucked away and hidden behind some trees. Pushing the trees aside, the older of the two stepped into the cottage warily. "All clear! Come on in!" Yoruichi called brightly.

"Okay…" Walking in, Sui-Feng noticed that there were two beds with the bed-sheets laid out and folded neatly. "Yoruichi-sama, which one would you like to sleep in?"

Pointing at the right one, Yoruichi swung her suitcase onto the small bed. Sui-Feng watched as she did the same. Suddenly, a burst of smoke appeared and Yoruichi disappeared. Then, almost as quickly as it had appeared, the fog cleared. Where Yoruichi had previously stood, there now sat a cat as black as night.

"… Surprised, Sui-Feng?"

"N-Not at all, Yoruichi-sama!" Sui-Feng stuttered as she blushed and stared at her shoes.

"Ah, Sui-Feng, why are you always so nervous in front of me? C'mon, lighten up!" Yoruichi waved her long black tail back and forth excitedly as Sui-Feng blushed even further as she nodded furiously.

"I'll try, Yoruichi-sama!"

"Great! Now then, shall we go explore?" The black feline asked smoothly. The white robe-clad captain nodded happily and she followed her idol out the door.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

The dark shadows of the forest were like a maze. The curves twisted and turned and Sui-Feng couldn't make heads or tails of it. _Thank god Yoruichi-sama is here with me or I would be lost… She looks like she knows her way around this place. I wonder how. Maybe just feline instinct? _She scoffed. _Yeah right. _

_I wonder what Sui-Feng is thinking. She looks so worried. If she doesn't pay attention, she'll trip right over that – _"AH!" Yoruichi's thoughts were interrupted by Sui-Feng's anguished yell. _Right over that rock… _Yoruichi turned around as she swung her tail.

"Sui-Feng, are you okay?"

The pixie-like girl looked flustered as she answered. "I'm all right, there's no need to worry about me…" Swiftly, she jumped over the next rock to prove her point. Yoruichi chuckled and nodded her approval. The next few minutes passed in silence until they reached a crossroad.

"Yoruichi-sama… Which way are we going?" Sui-Feng questioned as Yoruichi began to walk to the right. Following obediently, Sui-Feng also began to walk towards the right path when time seemed to freeze. Everything stopped.

A few seconds later, Sui-Feng found herself standing at the same crossroads that she was before. Everything was eerily the same. Except Yoruichi was gone.

Remembering that Yoruichi was going to head to the right, Sui-Feng leapt quickly down that path, hoping to find her captain.

Little did she know that Yoruichi had in fact, taken the left path…

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun... Separation 8D Let's see what happens next, hmm ? :) Review please ~<p>

Cheers!

-Serenity


	2. Separation

Another short chapter ... I'm so sorry ! D: it's either more uploads or longer chapters ;A; Which one is better ?

* * *

><p>Taking a Break #5<p>

Sui-Feng x Yoruichi Shihoin

Aren't Black Cats Bad Luck?

Chapter Two

Separated

_**Previously In Chapter One…**_

_A few seconds later, Sui-Feng found herself standing at the same crossroads that she was before. Everything was eerily the same. Except Yoruichi was gone._

_Remembering that Yoruichi was going to head to the right, Sui-Feng leapt quickly down that path, hoping to find her captain._

_Little did she know that Yoruichi had in fact, taken the left path… _

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Sui-Feng sped down the path hurriedly, looking for any sign of the black cat but there was none. And she was getting more and more agitated with every step she took. _Yoruichi-sama… Where are you?_ _I know you can take care of yourself but… I can't help but worry. Black cats are bad luck… _Sui-Feng let out a huge sigh as she ran. She would have to set up camp for tonight and look for her companion tomorrow.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Sui-Feng? You there?" Yoruichi called out loudly as she walked down the path, still in her cat form. She swung her tail back and forth as she swung her head from side to side, looking for any sign of Sui-Feng. But there was none. _That's odd… _She thought. _I'm sure I took the right path… What's happening...? _But being the 'wise one', Yoruichi knew not to panic and to think things through.

_I need to set up camp for tonight before night falls. I just hope Sui-Feng has the sense to do the same. After all, I trained her. Let's see… _Yoruichi was very skilled in the art of making a camp similar to the ones that humans made as she had gone camping or gotten lost many times before.

There were four necessities. Drinkable water ( preferably boiled ), food, fire and shelter. Yoruichi decided to work on fire first. Transforming into her human form, she dressed quickly then sprinted around, gathering wood. In almost no time at all, she had a hefty pile of dried wood and a bit of dry grass at the top.

Pulling out a silver contraption from her pocket, the black cat tried to figure it out. _I think Byakuya called this a lighter… It can make fire or something. _With a flick, the flame started and Yoruichi set the pile of wood on fire. Next, was the shelter. After all, she could go without water or food for a few days. Grabbing a few sticks of wood, the noirette set them up in a way similar to that of a tent.

Now the problem was what was going to be the 'cloth' for the shelter. "ROAR!" On cue, a bear appeared and Yoruichi grinned as she killed it and skinned it. She had food and shelter down now. Draping the skin securely around the small tent, she set her sights on how to get water.

As she wandered around the small 'campsite', Yoruichi discovered that there was a small wooden handle half-hidden inside a bush. Curiously, she reached over and pulled it out to find that there was a small metal pot attached to it. Giving out a cry of delight, she rushed back to where she had set up camp.

_Okay, that was too perfect. It's like… It's like I'm in one of those anime shows that humans like to watch where everything is perfectly laid out and the main characters never die. Whatever. _In a matter of minutes, everything was ready and not a moment too soon because soon after, night fell.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Sui-Feng wasn't stupid. She knew to set up camp and she did, almost using the exact same methods Yoruichi did. When she settled in for the night, all she could think about was Yoruichi. Yoruichi, Yoruichi, Yoruichi. She just couldn't get that sleek black feline off her mind.

_My thoughts used to be just admiration but now… Are they turning into… Love? No… That can't be…_ Sui-Feng shook her head violently. _Never. I won't ruin our friendship by doing this… _"C-cold…" The small taicho muttered as she pulled the extra bear skin over her thin body to keep it warm. Yoruichi could turn into a cat and sleep with all the extra fur on her body but alas, Sui-Feng could not.

Although she could keep her thoughts away from Yoruichi in the daytime, at night, there was no hope of that. She dreamed and she dreamed of that handsome black cat.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"Yoruichi-sama, I… I love you!" Sui-Feng stuttered out to a surprised looking Yoruichi.

"I'm sorry, Sui-Feng… I just can't do this anymore. Please, leave. I don't want to see you again." The slinky feline turned away as her black hair swayed behind her.

"No… Don't leave!"

"This is what has to be done… I'm sorry…" And with that, Yoruichi promptly walked out the door, leaving a grieving and sobbing Sui-Feng behind her.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

"AH!" With a start, the 2nd division captain woke up, sweating cold sweat. She had had a nightmare about Yoruichi. _And this is why I shouldn't even think about her. No no no no no! Stop, Sui-Feng, don't you DARE do this all over again. You need to focus about the task at hand. Snap out of it! _Sui-Feng shook her head quickly as she tried to convince herself.

_Must not think about it. Must not think about it. Must not think about it… _The taicho chanted in her head as she got up and got ready to get moving. She needed to find Yoruichi immediately so they could continue their training.

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Yoruichi woke up bright and early because after all, she was a cat and cats generally woke up very early. Stretching her claws and arms out far in front of her and yawning, the slinky mammal immediately felt much better. _Mm… I wonder how Sui-Feng is doing… I hope she's alright. I know she has smarts and I hope she's safe._

Walking out of the tent, still in her cat form, the former leader of the secret-corps felt that it was high time for her to get going to find Sui-Feng. _I hope I have better luck this time. Maybe the tables will be turned. After all, not all black cats have bad luck…_

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading , I hope you liked it :)<p>

Cheers,

-Serenity


	3. New Enemies

Ew, it's short . D: Well , enjoy it anyway . Sorry for putting off uploading for so long!

* * *

><p>Taking a Break #5<p>

Sui-Feng x Yoruichi Shihoin

Aren't Black Cats Bad Luck?

Chapter Three

New Enemies

_**Previously in Chapter Two…**_

_Yoruichi woke up bright and early because after all, she was a cat and cats generally woke up very early. Stretching her claws and arms out far in front of her and yawning, the slinky mammal immediately felt much better. _Mm… I wonder how Sui-Feng is doing… I hope she's alright. I know she has smarts and I hope she's safe.

_Walking out of the tent, still in her cat form, the former leader of the secret-corps felt that it was high time for her to get going to find Sui-Feng. _I hope I have better luck this time. Maybe the tables will be turned. After all, not all black cats have bad luck…

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

In her normal form, Yoruichi sprinted through the forest with lightning speed. Her first and foremost priority was to find Sui-Feng. "Sui-Feng!" She called out loudly, half-hoping that her sharp friend would hear it. Unfortunately, she didn't.

Thinking back to all she had learned about sound and the way it bounces off things, Yoruichi remembered something Urahara had told her in case she got lost or separated. She had thought it useless at the time.

Thank god she had listened just in case.

So acting on her hunch, the feline sprinted to the very edge of the forest where she positioned herself to let the sound reverberate. "Sui-Feng! Where are you?" She shouted at the top of her lungs. And just like that, her voice echoed off the mountains on the other side back to the other side of the forest.

_Did she hear me?_

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Yes, Sui-Feng did.

"Sui-Feng! Where are you?"

The moment she heard that, the petite captain sprinted into action. She kept hearing Yoruichi calling her name and when she got to the place where the sound was the loudest, she called back.

"Yoruichi-sama! Can you hear me?"

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

She did.

Yoruichi was overjoyed to hear Sui-Feng's voice. Plus, she knew that since they were both facing the same mountain face, she had to be near. Quickly, the noirette answered that yes, she could hear her and she gave the details of her location.

Sui-Feng agreed to meet Yoruichi as quickly as she could and so, with a happy smile on her face, Yoruichi settled down onto the ground for a long wait…

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

Speedily, Sui-Feng jumped from tree to tree as she searched for the place that Yoruichi had told her about. It had a huge tree, a large rock and a little stream. Or at least that was what Yoruichi had said. But she could see no such place.

"Hmm… What if I turn left?"

"No, not there. What about right?"

An hour had passed by this time and Sui-Feng was getting worried. What if Yoruichi got hurt or left the place? Just as she had this thought, she heard something.

She heard the sound of running water.

A stream! Sprinting towards the sound, she saw the tell-tale tall tree, the big white rock and the little mini-river of rushing water. But Yoruichi was nowhere to be found.

"Yoruichi-sama? Are you there?" The second division captain yelled in a panicky voice.

"'Yoruichi-sama' isn't here."

A dark, menacing voice called out from behind her, leaving Sui-Feng with a feeling of chills. Spinning around, she saw no one. Just trees. But then, a shadow came into view.

"What have you done with her."

It wasn't a question.

"Why, nothing! She's just not going to be here, that's all."

Sui-Feng tried to be calm but failed. "I know you did something!" And she rushed towards him while pulling out her unreleased zanpakuto.

"Hey, I was just trying to be friendly." But then from behind him, the figure shrouded in darkness produced a weapon. Swinging it at her, the long sword missed her by inches as she jumped and swung back.

Her razor sharp zanpakuto stabbed him in the stomach and he cursed roughly as he jumped back, his eyes ablaze.

"You bitch."

Sui-Feng said nothing to the man, but merely looked at him in disgust. "You're not worth my time." And with a single swing, she planned to behead him but something else jumped out from the darkness of the trees.

Whatever the thing was, it was clearly friends with the man Sui-Feng was trying to kill for it grabbed the man and rushed away. But not before scratching her on her arm, leaving a huge bloody mark.

Within moments, they both were far away.

"Damn."

But she would hunt them later. Now, she had to find Yoruichi then take care of the wound on her arm. Clutching it tightly as to put pressure on it, she sprinted quickly through the forest to a small clearing that she found.

Bound tightly to a tree trunk was a disoriented and dazed Yoruichi.

"Yoruichi-sama!"

**.. ****ღ**** ..**

After she had untied Yoruichi, explained everything and bandaged up her arm, Sui-Feng sat on the ground with a sorrowful look on her face. Yes, she had been reunited with her mentor but she was really tired and for some reason, really drowsy.

"Sui-Feng? Are you alright?" Yoruichi called. "You look a little green."

"I… I'm fine. Don't worry about me!"

"If you say so." She turned away, assured that her camping buddy was okay. The tent wouldn't assemble itself after all. Sui-Feng wanted to get up and help so she did but as she walked, her stomach lurched. Then it all went downhill from there.

With one hand clutching her flip-flopping stomach and one hand on her forehead, Sui-Feng stumbled a bit before she collapsed. And as she did, she only thought one thing.

_Damn._

* * *

><p>Gasp. Who's the random guy ?<p>

Anyway , in other news , I got an Ipod NANO ~ Now I can listen to music while not getting distracted by other stuff on the computer c:

Review if you liked it ? ;)

Cheers,

Serenity.


End file.
